


Panic And Love Mixes Well

by patdbrendonn



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal, Bottom Brendon, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Cancer, Smut, Top Dallon Weekes, Wedding, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: It was during the Vices & Virtues tour that Brendon was proposed to. Brendon and Dallon had been dating since 2009 when Dallon came into the picture. Everything just- became real.





	1. Prologue

Brendon knew something was up. He knew there was something up when he noticed his boyfriend of two years nervous at a show which he never is. He saw how he’d just stare at Brendon, beads of sweat dripping off Dallon’s nose. But, Brendon didn’t sweat it, the show went on. 

As usual, Brendon walked up to Dallon as ‘I Write Sins Not Tragedies’ started to play, Dallon whispering a simple  _ I love you  _ before they sang together. This was a special show, as well, being in Brendon’s hometown with his family in the crowd. Dallon was the one that got them all tickets, all of Brendon’s brothers and sisters as well. And Brendon was happy that they came, got to come, at least. 

Brendon looked at Spencer quickly as the song quickly changed, the same beat as Sins but obviously, not Sins. He just stood in the middle of the stage, looking around as he nervously laughed. When he turned around and looked at Ian, Ian smiled and pointed behind Brendon, causing Brendon to turn around and see Dallon placing his bass down with a smile, walking up to Brendon and placing his hands on Brendon’s hips, taking one hand off and grabbing the microphone out of Brendon’s hand and placed it close to his lips. 

“You know I love you, right?” Dallon asked sweetly, Brendon nodded as he looked in Dallon’s eyes. “And you know that no one knows we’ve  _ dated for two years. _ ” Brendon laughed as the crowd started to go wild. “Well, except our families… But that’s beside the point.”

“What’s going on, Weekes?” Brendon asked, moving his face closer to Dallon. 

“I want to ask you something that I think I know the answer to, but I’m still not too sure.” Dallon smiled as he stepped away from Brendon’s body. Brendon just stood there as he realized what was happening. He watched Dallon slowly get down on one knee, smiling like a goof as he pulled out a simple band. Brendon just smiled as he made eye contact with Dallon. “Brendon Boyd Urie, will you make me the happiest man on earth by becoming my husband?” Almost immediately, Brendon nodded as he bent down, his hands on Dallon’s cheeks as they kissed. The crowd roared, the others slowly walking up to congratulate the newly-engaged couple. As Brendon pulled away, Dallon slipped the band onto Brendon’s ring finger. It was a bit too big so Brendon put it back into the box so he wouldn’t lose it (which confused some people until Brendon explained it later in an interview). They hugged Spencer and Ian, Brendon crying a bit as he went over and hugged Dallon again. Brendon grabbed the mic, looking around in the crowd. 

“Where’s my family? Fuck- Zach, go get ‘em, I need more hugs.” He watched as Zach got just his parents, smiling as he ran up to his mom and got engulfed in a hug. 

“You’re going to make Dallon really happy,” She said in Brendon’s ear. Brendon smiled, pulling away and holding his mother’s hands. 

“I learned from the best, Ma.” 

 

*

 

It was horrible. Brendon sitting on the edge of the hotel bed as he sighed, looking at his fiance, his face red and body hot. Dallon was sick four hours before they are supposed to walk down the aisle. Brendon placed his hand on Dallon’s forehead, feeling the heat protrude from his body. 

“Babe…” Brendon started, causing Dallon to place his finger on Brendon’s lips. 

“I’m fine. We don’t need to do shit, I’m well enough to get married, Bee.” Dallon slowly sat up, his head spinning. 

“Bull. Shit. Dall, I don’t care if we have to postpone the wedding for a few days, I don’t want you to like- pass out or something!” Brendon slowly made Dallon lay back down. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m sure you can wait a few more days until I am Brendon Weekes.” Dallon just huffed, grabbing the cold cloth and placing it on his forehead. “I’ll go get everything sorted out, don’t worry. It’s not like we won’t get married.” Brendon slowly stood to his feet, watching the tears build up in Dallon’s eyes. “Awe, baby, don’t cry!” Brendon cooed as he sat back down. 

“I-I can’t help it! I’m letting you down!” Dallon cried, wiping his tears away. Brendon sighed, rubbing Dallon’s chest. 

“You are not letting me down! You have the flu, how would you feel if you got all of our guests sick?” Dallon sighed. “It’s not for us, it’s for the kids who are three and under that will be at our wedding. The flu could kill a baby.” Brendon said softly. “And I’m sorry, I don’t want to be involved in a fucking baby’s death. Our friend’s baby. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself and I’m sure you wouldn’t be able as well.”

“Okay…” Dallon said. “But  _ only  _ because I don’t want to get little kiddies sick!” Brendon smiled again, stroking Dallon’s soaked hair. 

“I got it. I’ll go get everything sorted out, okay?” Dallon nodded again as Brendon stood up once again, pulling his shoes on and walking out of the hotel room. 

Brendon walked down the hotel hall until he made it to Dallon’s parents' room, the people who are in charge of everything. He sighed as he knocked, seeing Dallon’s mom with a smile on her face.

“Oh, Brendon! Why aren’t you getting ready?” She asked, putting an earring in. 

“Dallon has the flu…” Dallon’s mom looked at Brendon before sighing. “I don’t want him to be sick on our wedding day, mom.” A smile was brought back to her lips as Brendon called her mom. She  _ was  _ like Brendon’s second mom, loving Brendon more like her own then she loves her own. 

“Do you want to wait a few days?” She asked, Dallon’s dad walking up behind her. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Dall’s sick?” Brendon nodded as he looked back at Dallon’s mom. 

“I think it would be best. Especially because of the little ones… I don’t want to see them get sick because of the groom.” Brendon confused. 

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good…” She replied. “I’ll go talk to the church- then the guests, okay? Make sure Dallon isn’t worrying, okay love?” Brendon nodded as he hugged her. 

“You’re a saint.” 

 

*

 

Dallon’s whole body ached as he sat on the cold tile of the bathroom, not being able to move out of that room. It was either puke coming out of his mouth or shit coming out of his ass. Dallon rested his head on the back wall, holding his stomach as he felt the cramps. His eyes closed, smiling a bit as he tried to take his mind off everything he was experiencing. 

_ “Hey, mom?” Dallon said as he walked into the kitchen of his childhood home, his mother smiling a bit as she looked at him. “I-I have to talk to you…” She nodded, placing what she was cleaning down and sat down next to Dallon.  _

_ “Is everything okay, hun?” She asked. Dallon nodded, not looking at his mother.  _

_ “Couldn’t be better, but, I finally got another job.” As he looked up, he saw how his mother was somewhat confused.  _

_ “That’s wonderful, honey! But why are you so- depressed? Scared?” Dallon let out a breath, looking back down.  _

_ “I… I’m in a relationship, mom.” Dallon smiled a bit, thinking about Brendon.  _

_ “Really? Oh, what’s her name?” She asked, making Dallon’s smile disappear.  _

_ “That’s the thing, mom… ‘she’ is a he. Brendon.” He looked back up, seeing the confusion on her face. “I love him, so much. He’s better than any girl I could ask for.” He admitted.  _

_ “So, you’re gay?” She asked, trying to understand.  _

_ “No, I am Bisexual… I like both genders. So, when I dated girls I wasn’t ‘closeted’, I was dating them because I liked them. Now I’ve found a man who I honestly would spend the rest of my life with.” Dallon watched his mother smile.  _

_ “Dall, honey, you know I’ll never understand, but, I love you… I still do believe in what is in the bible. How a man and a woman are the ones that should be in love, but sometimes, God likes to mix things up for the world. So, If you’re happy, I’m happy for you.”  _

Dallon’s eyes opened as Brendon walked into the bathroom, smiling softly down at Dallon. 

“Are you feeling any better, hun?” Dallon nodded no, wiping some sweat away. “Can I ask you a question?” Brendon asked, sitting on the edge of the tub. Dallon let out a hum, still looking at Brendon. “Do you ever want to have kids with me?” Dallon’s eyes widened, then his eyebrows scrunched up. 

“Wow- that came out of nowhere.” Dallon laughed. 

“I’m just curious, Dall. Have you ever thought about it?” Dallon rested his head on the wall, again. 

“Not really… What were you thinking about? Adoption? Using a surrogate?” Dallon asked. 

“I just talked to my sister… She would be willing to be our surrogate. So, really, we could have a baby that has both Weekes and Urie blood.” Brendon looked around the bathroom. “I dunno- I think it would be nice to see you as a father. I’d love it.” Dallon slowly got up from the floor, adjusting his pyjama pants before looking at himself in the mirror. His whole body was white, every once in a while chills spread through his body. 

“I want to go back to bed.” Brendon nodded, getting up from the tub and walking with Dallon back to the bed. For a second, Brendon just stood there, watching Dallon pull his pyjama pants down with his boxers. Dallon caught Brendon looking, smiling a bit as he wiggled his hips. “You don’t get this tonight- You don’t want in there.” Brendon laughed as he nodded. 

“Yeah, okay.” Brendon smiled as Dallon turned around, walking back up to Brendon and kissing his cheek. “Oh, come on, no lip kisses?” Brendon asked with a slight whine. 

“Do you want to get sick and have to postpone the wedding even more?” Dallon asked with a smile. When Brendon sighed, Dallon pulled away. “But at least you know I love you.”

 

*

 

The day before the new wedding date, Brendon, Dallon and all of the groomsmen went on a little trip. They went to a small beach that Dallon and Brendon always thought was beautiful, their photographer tagging along to take some pictures.

Dallon didn’t go into the water. He didn’t really feel like it, and plus, he’s not a real swimmer. He hates lakes, hates how there are so many little fishies that want to nibble at his toes. It just creeps him out big time. He just sat on a beach towel and he watched the others act like fucking five-year-olds in the water. He had to laugh and Brendon and Spencer, pacifically, seeing them throw each other in the air. 

Dallon looked around the beach, only a few small families with kids were around. Then, a car pulled up, two people getting out. Dallon watched, squinting a bit to try to get a good look at them. That’s when he realized who it was. Dallon stood up, walking closer to them. 

“Well, holy shit, Dallon Weekes.” The man said, a smile on his face. “How are you doing?” Dallon smiled, looking back at the water. 

“Good, good… Getting married tomorrow.” Dallon said. “Brendon’s happy too.” 

“Yeah, I’ve seen that on his Instagram!” Dallon felt a wet cold arm wrap around his torso, smiling as Brendon stood there. 

“Ryan. What are you doing here?” Brendon asked softly, looking at Ryan. 

“I love this beach, man! I come here with my dog all the time, she just loves it.” Brendon nodded slowly. “You’ve never introduced us fully, Brendon.” Brendon let out a small sigh, only audible to Dallon. 

“ _ Ryan,  _ This is Dallon, my hubby, Dallon, this is Ryan, my  _ ex. _ ” Dallon just looked back at Brendon. 

“You two dated?” Dallon asked. 

“We were engaged, but  _ somebody  _ decided to go off and cheat,” Brendon said harshly as he looked at Ryan. 

“Oh, please, a kiss is not cheating!” Ryan snapped back. 

“So kissing the tip of someone’s cock isn’t cheating?” Brendon yelled, holding Dallon closer? 

“O-Okay, Bren, let’s just go back to the water, Ryan, you have a nice day,” Dallon said as he made Brendon turn around. Brendon stopped walking as he heard Ryan whisper  _ asshole.  _

“What the  _ fuck  _ did you just say?” Brendon yelled as he turned around, the guys in the water coming out. 

“Nothing. I just said that your ‘hubby’ is an asshole.” Brendon’s face slowly became red. 

“You don’t have the fucking right to talk to Dallon that way, Ross,” Brendon said. Ryan just scoffed, still smiling. “You’re lucky I’m here with my fucking friends or you’d be buried face fucking first in the sand so you wouldn’t be able to breathe or get out and you’d die.” Dallon quickly just pulled Brendon away, causing Brendon to trip a bit. 

“Just stop, Bren, it isn’t worth it.” Dallon held Brendon’s hand close as they walked away. “But why didn’t you tell me you two were engaged?” Ryan asked. 

“Because he cheated. So, I just fucked off. But it was all a mistake anyways, so I just cut it out of my life.” Brendon said. “I just didn’t want that negativity in my life anymore.” 

 

*

 

As Brendon got ready in his parent’s hotel, being away from Dallon. Both felt like they have to keep some ‘straight’ traditions in their wedding since both parents are Mormon and same with Dallon. So, they are not going to see each other until they are getting married. 

Brendon fixed his tie as he looked in the mirror, seeing Spencer behind him. 

“You look nice, Brendon,” Spencer said as he put his suit jacket on. “Dallon’s going to love it.” Brendon sighed as he smiled, nodding a bit. 

“I hope so. We have matching suits, so, he should like it.” Brendon turned around, not wanting to sit down anywhere so he wrinkles his pants. “One more hour until my name changes,” Brendon said proudly. 

“Just out of curiosity, why isn’t he taking your name?” Spencer asked. 

“I was the one that wanted to take his name. He tried to tell me it would be confusing to some because I’m famous and my name is changing, he tried to convince me to just hyphenate my name but I wanted his name. I wanted people to call us Mr. and Mr.Weekes.”

 

*

 

Brendon barely even listened to the ceremony. All he did was stare at Dallon, baffled that they were finally here. He did, however, listen to Dallon’s vows before reading his own. 

“Nobody walking or have walked this earth will ever understand us. Our love, our ups, and our downs. We’ve never been ones to rub our relationship into people’s faces, due to the outside world, but we made it through. I just couldn’t imagine doing that with anyone else.” Brendon smiled. “You have done me good, baby. I learned many things while being with you, about love, about life in a same-sex relationship, about-” Dallon smiled as he looked at the guests. “Sexual things… I have never felt uneasy or uncomfortable in your arms like some do when the other party is in a bad mood. When you’re mad, all you want to do is cuddle to make yourself calm down. Or it’s very rough sex, either or, I like it.” People laughed, causing Brendon to blush. “We are different, yes. To be honest, if your- our band wasn’t a thing, this wedding wouldn’t be happening at this moment. I would be on the other side of the country, probably alone and not really knowing you existed. But, this is fate. Our fate to grow old together, to spend our lives the way we want to, not the way society wants us to. Society has made it hard, yes, but not when you want to love and appreciate the one you want to marry. You are by far the best thing that has happened in my life, Brendon, and I can’t wait to watch our hair turn grey and have a million dogs because knowing you, that will happen.” Dallon laughed a bit as he wiped a stray tear from Brendon's cheek. 

 

*

 

Usually, the wedding night consists of sex, sex, more sex, two hours of sleep, and more sex. Dallon and Brendon’s wedding night? Went far from it. 

When they got back to the hotel, finding that their hotel room was opened. As they looked at each other weirdly, Dallon opened the door slowly, walking in and seeing Ryan sitting on the chair in the corner, with a cigarette between his index and middle finger, reading Fifty Shades Of Grey. 

“Ryan! What the fuck?” Brendon yelled as Ryan looked up and smiled. 

“I made myself at home, sweetpea!” Ryan said, pressing the cigarette to his lips. The smoke left his body, the haze clearing up. “I thought you’d like a visit.” Brendon scoffed as he walked closer. 

“No, what I’d like is far from a  _ visit.  _ You’re obviously a self-centered fucking whore who breaks into their exes hotel rooms and makes yourself at home!” Ryan just scoffed as he took another drag. Dallon slowly walked out of the room, pulling his phone out and called 911 as Brendon and Ryan argue. “Why do you do this, Ryan? Why do you do this to me? Us, my fucking husband!” 

“Please, you should be married to me.” Ryan spat out. 

“I would be if you didn’t suck Jon’s cock!” Brendon screamed, causing Dallon to walk back in. “I would be married to a man that I used to love but  _ no,  _ you had to run around, suck Jon off, fuck your hand, post it online,  _ and  _ fuck a fan, all in one goddamn night! The night before we were supposed to get  _ married. _ ” That’s when the tears started, the tears of anger that poured down Brendon’s face. “I loved you, Ryan! You were my  _ everything _ ! But now you’re not only the man to ruin my pride but my goddamn wedding?  _ My.  _ Wedding. I am  _ NOT  _ in love with you. And for that matter, I don’t think I knew what love was when I was 19. I knew what sex was. I knew what anger was. That’s all you were there for. The sex. The anger and the angry sex that went with it. If you  _ ever  _ think that I married Dallon because of his dick, just please, get the fuck out of my life. I’m not like you, Ryan. I actually  _ love  _ and  _ care  _ for the man I’ve wanted to marry.” Ryan slowly stood up, raising his hand and smacking Brendon’s cheek as hard as he could. Dallon yelled, pushing Brendon out of the way before he hit Ryan, not enough to hurt him but he did bleed a little bit. 

“NO ONE GETS TO FUCK WITH MY MAN BUT ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!” Ryan just sat there, touching his nose and seeing a small amount of blood. Ryan let out a laugh, standing to his feet and facing Dallon. 

“Don’t you see what Brendon has done with you?” Ryan yelled harshly. “You were my replacement in the ‘stage gay’ aspect, fell in love with you like he did with me. Face it, Dallon, he’s just using you.” Dallon scoffed. 

“I would know it if he was using me.” 

“No, you wouldn’t! You’re a fucking stupid cunt!” Dallon hit Ryan again, this time grabbing Brendon and storming out. 

“I’m not dealing with this shit tonight, not ever. We are going somewhere else so I can fuck you better than Ryan ever could.” Brendon’s eyes widened. He has never seen this side of Dallon before, so angry, so mysterious. And frankly, it turned him on.

 

*

 

“-Oh my god!” Brendon moaned out, his cheek pressed against the bed as his ass was in the air, Dallon’s dick slamming into him at a fast pace Brendon couldn’t even fathom. “Fuck- how can you do that?” He heard Dallon chuckle, slapping Brendon’s ass hard. 

“I’m like this when I’m angry,” Dallon replied in a low tone, still slamming into Brendon. 

“Fuck, I need to get you angry more, babe.” 

 


	2. Baby, Calm Down, Fuck.

Brendon smiled as he held Dallon’s hand, both looking in the camera, the Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die photoshoot being held. He loved how he could hold his husband’s hand as if they were dating, everybody knowing that Dallon and Brendon are one, in the same band, and two, have been married for two years. 

But it still hurts that people ship Ryden, or Rydon, whatever you call it. Brendon knows nobody knows that Ryden was real or that Ryan cheated on him like he did Keltie, but he would rather keep that to himself than ruin Ryan’s any chance at making a comeback. 

Their two year wedding anniversary was coming up in a few months. Dallon was excited, he never knows what Brendon will do. But the nights usually end by soft, sweet love-making in their quiet backyard, underneath the stars away from the light pollution. But, that won’t happen for a while. 

As Spencer and they walked to another location, small talk rose about. Nothing fancy or to fancy, however, it wasn’t too interesting. 

“Are you guys still thinking of kids?” Spencer asked with a smile, looking at the couple. 

“Not really… With tours and shit, we’ve decided to wait a while. Maybe one day.” Dallon replied. “But, we’re a weird breed, we might change our minds in a year or two.” Spencer nodded, looking back at the trail in front of them. 

“Yeah, I get it. But I could so see you guys raising a little baby. Surprise the world one day, guys.” 

 

**One Year Later**

 

Dallon ran through the house as he yelled Brendon’s name, sliding through corners of the house and running so fast he almost missed the steps to the first floor of the house. Brendon sat at the kitchen island as his eyes grew, watching his 33-year-old husband run as fast as he could.

“Brendon! Hey, Bubba!” Brendon just stared at Dallon, taking a sip of his beer. “I want a baby.” Brendon choked, beer falling out of his mouth and onto the counter. 

“Dude, don’t say shit like that when I have beer in my mouth!” Brendon laughed. He set his beer down as he continued to look at Dallon, seeing the smile on his face not leaving for a while. “Are- Are you serious?” Brendon asked. Dallon nodded, his legs starting to bounce. “That fucking bad?”

“That fucking bad. Bren, come on! I’m almost 34, you’re almost 26, I think it’s time for us! We’ve been married for three years! Fuck, every time I walk somewhere with you there is  _ always  _ a family, they look so happy, Bren!  _ I  _ want us to look that happy! I want us to have a baby in our arms that we can say is ours.  _ Our  _ baby!” Brendon still stared at his husband. 

“Holy shit you’re serious.” 

 

*

**Dear Kara,**

**There aren’t nearly enough words, gestures, or expressions of gratitude that could ever show how truly thankful Dallon & I are to be on this surrogacy journey with you.**

**While we have said for years that we were simply not ready, I can’t believe we are here right now. And more simply, we are here with you by our side.**

**And when you knew it was time for Dallon & I to choose a path to parenthood, you didn’t once hesitate in offering to carry a child for us. I find my mind is still blown by your generosity and grace to help fulfill our dream of becoming parents.**

**I want you to know, that while things have been hard for me to be on “this” side of things and not having a spouse who is baring the child, I know in my heart that this is the right direction we needed to go in. I am amazed at your calmness on this journey, and it has helped me tremendously when I feel like I want to pull my hair out.**

**The scares during this time were enough to keep me up at night. Was I going to lose our baby or my sister? The car accident is what caused me to go downhill, but watching you recover and get back on your feet is what made me get back on mine.**

**I know the first attempt was not successful, finding no heartbeat at the 15-week mark, but I am happy you were ready to jump back on the horse again this month to basically rent out your uterus to your fucking brother and brother-in-law.**

**Thank you for giving Dallon & I an opportunity to be parents and helping us build our family. Thank you for loving us, trusting us, and going through all of this for us. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Your best brother,**

**Brendon**

 

*

 

Dallon sighed as he watched the delivery man place a few things in their mailbox, slowly getting shoes on before walking out to the mailbox. He opened it, pulling out a few flyers, some free samples Brendon must have ordered, and a small box with only their names on it.

“-The hell?” Dallon just shrugged, walking back into the house and placing the stuff on the kitchen table where Brendon sat with his second cup of coffee. 

“What’s that?” Brendon asked, picking up the small box and holding it in his hand as he looked at Dallon. Dallon shrugged before walking to the kitchen. Brendon pursed his lips, letting go of his coffee mug before opening the box, tissue paper filling the inside. His eyebrows scrunched together as he pulled out every single piece of tissue paper and smiling a bit, seeing a piece of paper on the bottom. He slowly pulled it out, placing the box down and unfolding the paper. 

His eyes gazed over the paper what felt like a thousand times, tears welling up in his eyes. Dallon came back, confused as of why Brendon was smiling and fucking crying. 

“What is that?” Dallon asked like how Brendon had before. Brendon put the paper down and slid it over to Dallon, taking him a second to see what it was. Dallon quickly looked up at Brendon and looked back down at the paper as he picked it up. “It’s a fucking sonogram!” Dallon said, flipping the sonogram over to see Kara’s handwriting. 

_ Two months, three days and fourteen hours. _


	3. Madeline Joy Weekes

He didn’t want to be in the room while his own sister was having their baby. Dallon was, though, and same with Brendon and Kara’s mom. Brendon just sat in the waiting room as he waited for Dallon to come out. 

“First time parent?” A man asked him, Brendon smiling a bit as he looked at him. 

“Yeah,” Brendon breathed out, “My sister is mine and my husband’s surrogate… You?” The man smiled, looking out of the waiting room. 

“Our first, too… My girlfriend is having an emergency c-section… But it’s like, not an emergency really because she just went into labour.” Brendon nodded. “We’re having a boy… You?”

“We don’t know… My husband and I decided we didn’t want to know until it was born. We really only did it so our nursery wouldn’t be too pink or too blue.” Brendon slowly looked up as he saw Dallon walk out, a smile that was brighter than the sun on his face. He stood up, walking over to Dallon and grabbed his hand. 

“It’s a girl, baby… We have a girl!” Dallon laughed out as he hugged Brendon. “You should come meet her!” Brendon nodded as he grabbed Dallon’s hand again, both walking torwards the hospital room. As Dallon pushed the door open, Brendon first saw his sister laying on the bed covered in sweat. She smiled, looking over to the clear crib, Brendon following her eyes. 

“Is that her?” Brendon asked as Dallon nodded, still walking. 

“I wanted you to hold her first.” He said softly. Brendon slowly walked over, looking into the crib to see a small baby that was bright red. “Go ahead, she won’t bite.” Brendon laughed, his hands starting to shake as he picked his daughter up. She made a small noise, her eyes opening slightly as she was placed fully in Brendon’s arms. 

“Oh, my god… She’s b-beautiful!” Brendon choked, turning around slowly to look at his sister. “Thank you, so much.” 

 

*

 

After the nurses moved Brendon, Dallon and the new baby into their own room for a few days, everything settled down a bit. Every hour or so the doctor would come in and check everything about the baby, heart rate, blood pressure, the essentials. By that time, the new parents still didn’t have a name for the precious child. Dallon soon came up with Madeline. Both stared at their daughter and realized it fit her perfectly. Little Madeline Joy Weekes. Brendon loved it. Dallon loved it. So, it ended up as her name. 

Maddy only spent two days in the hospital after she passed the car seat test. Once they got the okay to leave, fuck, did they ever walk out in a hurry. That hospital is very scary at night, causing Brendon to panic and Dallon cry. Again, when it’s dark in the halls and you think someone is going to steal your baby, your brain makes it feel like everyone is out for your baby. 

Dallon was the one that drove, Brendon sat in the back seat and smiled at Maddy. She didn’t cry, she didn’t fuss, she just stared around the car. Brendon will always wonder what went through her head, or how scared she was. But every time she looked at Brendon, she would calm. 

“You’re beautiful!” Brendon would coo, Maddy’s hand grasping Brendon’s index finger. 

“Is she smiling?” Dallon asked Brendon while looking through the rear view mirror. 

“It’s probably gas, but yeah.” He responded. Brendon looked back at Maddy, seeing her eyes slowly start to blink. “I think she’s tired.”

“Let her sleep, Bren,”

 

*

 

“No, I’m not doing it.” Brendon huffed, sitting back down on the couch.

“Bren, I have to go out and get more baby formula! Please, for the love of god, just change her diaper!” Brendon sighed, standing up and taking Maddy from Dallon’s arms. 

“Okay, but if I puke, you will clean it up.” Dallon laughed a bit as he watched Brendon walk up the stairs with Maddy in his arms. “Okay, kid-” Brendon said, placing Maddy on the changing table. “I have to ask you, how does a baby so small shit  _ so  _ much?” Brendon sighed as it looked like Maddy was mocking him. “Oh, haha. You love this, don't you, you sick fuck.” He slowly unbuttoned the bottom of his daughters onesie, pretty well already starting to gag at the smell. “Fuck, girl, how much  _ did  _ you shit?” Brendon plugged his nose as he undid her diaper, almost passing out when the smell still went into his nose. He quickly took the diaper off and threw it away, taking a handful of baby wipes and wiping her down. Once she was clean, Brendon put rash cream on and put a new diaper on. He sighed, picking her up with a smile. “There you are! All clean!” 

 

*

 

“Shh, quiet, baby, don’t want to wake Maddy,” Dallon moaned out as Brendon bounced up and down in his lap. 

“Shit- sorry,” Brendon covered his mouth as he let out a few moans, Dallon jerking his husband off slowly. “I think I’m going to come, babe-” Brendon blurted out. 

“Do it, fuck, just do it,” Brendon soon shut his eyes as his whole body jerked forward, Dallon pulling out and jerking himself as fast as he could until he too reached his peak. Brendon flopped over next to Dallon, both of their chests moving fast. “That was- wow.” 

“I know, we should do that more often.” Brendon sighed.


	4. Max 'n' Maddy

“Maddy, sit still-” Dallon said as Maddy sat in between his legs, him braiding her hair. 

“But it hurts!” Cried three-year-old Maddy, trying to pull Dallon’s hands away. 

“I know, but I don’t want my daughter’s hair in rat’s nests when we go out to dinner.” Maddy huffed, tears forming in her eyes. “This is why we should get you a haircut, baby, you’re hair is all ratty and I can’t seem to keep it under control! Doesn’t it hurt when it’s in a rat’s nest?” She nodded. “How about we get a few inches cut off? A little below your shoulders, is that long enough?” 

“I-I want hair like daddy…” Dallon nodded, still braiding her hair. 

“You mean, really short on the sides?” Maddy nodded again. “I’ll ask your father for you, okay?” 

 

*

 

“More and more she wants to be like you, I-I don’t think it’s her wanting to be her father, I think she may not be female.” Dallon sighed into Brendon’s chest, Brendon petting his hair softly.

“Maybe we should take her to see a professional, babe.” Dallon just sighed again, feeling Brendon play with his hair. “I don’t want you to worry too much. Maybe we have a son.” He said softly. 

“I know, but I don’t want Maddy to go through that! All of the needles and the hormones… God, I don’t want that… And surgeries, what if she would want bottom surgery?” Dallon found himself sinking down a hole, feeling more scared by the second. 

“Babe, calm down,” Brendon breathed, “We’ll do what we have to do to make sure our child is happy. I won’t ever not do what is right for our baby. And if that means staying by her side as she transitions to a male, so be it.”

 

*

 

“So, Madeline, your Daddy Dallon tells me that you want to be like a boy?” The therapist asked, watching Maddy play with a bunch of Legos she found. She nodded, not looking up from the toys. “Why do you want to be a boy?”

“Because boys are cool.” She said with a laugh. “I don’t like girls. Girls are icky.” The therapist nodded, writing that down. 

“Do you want to be like your dads?” 

“No… But I want to be a boy like them.” Maddy touched her hair. “I don’t feel good in my body. Daddy says it’s because I’m young, but I say I want to be a boy. I want to be like my Daddy.” She looked up, smiling a bit. “Can I be a boy?”

“I think you are, honey,” The therapist said softly, returning the smile. 

“Then why do I look like a girl?” Maddy asked. 

“It’s called being ‘Transgender’. It’s when you’re born a gender, but feel the other. But you, you were born a girl, but feel like a boy. Your Daddies wanted to know how you felt so they brought you to me. They are going to help you be a boy.” She explained to Maddy, smiling the whole time. 

“I get to have a different name?” Maddy asked, extremely excited. 

“If you don’t like Madeline, then they would probably let you have a boy name!” 

 

*

 

It was some getting used to. Having a son all of the sudden was a shock, but the family managed. It made it all worth it as Brendon and Dallon saw how happy their son was when he got his haircut and got new clothes. It was all new. Brendon was the first to completely call their son Max. And it wasn’t like they wouldn’t love him. They’re both apart of the LGBT+ community, and now their son is without even knowing it, it felt awesome. 

But buying a whole new wardrobe was another thing. They basically threw all of Max’s old clothes out, having to replace every single item from the boy’s section. Dallon didn’t like this what-so-ever, finally actually realizing how overpriced children’s clothes are. 

“Max, honey, which one do you like, Iron Man or Spider-Man?” Brendon asked, holding up two t-shirts for Max to choose from. 

“Spider-Man!” He cheered, pulling it out of Brendon’s hands and throwing into the cart. Brendon smiled, walking around some more as max sat in the cart, pointing at all the cool things he wishes he could get. Then, it came down to underwear. Brendon thought this would be easy, it was just underwear. However, Max looking at all of the weird articles of clothing he’s never seen before overwhelmed him, causing him to break down and cry. Brendon sighed, picking him up from the cart and hugging him close, shushing him a few times. 

“Baby, it’s okay…” He sighed, placing him back in the cart. “We’ll get you new underwear another day, okay? One step at a time.” Max nodded, wiping the tear streaks from his cheeks with a slight smile. “How about we get you a chocolate bar?” Suddenly, Max’s eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face, nodding like crazy as Brendon laughed, picking up a chocolate bar and putting it into the cart. “You can have it for dessert, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy! Thank you!” 

 

*

 

“I don’t get it, Kara,” Brendon sighed, running his hands through his hair. “It’s all happening so fast. The wanting to be like me, the diagnosis, the clothes, the hair, everything… I don’t want him to get overwhelmed like he did today!” Kara nodded, sipping her tea that Brendon made for her. 

“Give it time, Brendon. He’s three, he has his whole life to become a man. But your job as a father is to just simply be there for him. You can’t do much, even though you want to, you can’t.” Kara said as she placed her tea down on the table. “Don’t rush anything… It would probably leave him crying again.”

  
  



	5. Sex And Hardship

“Mmm,” Brendon moaned as Dallon pushed him against their bedroom wall, pressing his lips to Brendon’s neck. “God, don’t stop.” 

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Dallon purred out, pressing his lips lower and onto Brendon’s collarbone, sucking a bit to make small love bites around his chest. Brendon gasped as Dallon licked the fresh trails of hickeys, looking down and pulling the older’s hair. “Fuck- you’re into it tonight,” he breathed out, standing up and cupping Brendon’s face in his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you, too…” Brendon slowly closed his eyes as Dallon slowly pulled at Brendon’s boxers, slipping them off and down to his ankles. Brendon studied Dallon as he slowly got down onto his knees, taking Brendon’s member in his hand as he pumped a bit. His head hit the wall, moaning out softly when Dallon kissed his tip softly. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Dallon slowly took Brendon into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and began to bob his head. He continued to make eye-contact, watching Brendon melt into a pool of bliss. He pulled off for a few minutes, taking time to play around with Brendon and make him want it. Dallon dipped his tongue into Brendon’s slit, causing Brendon’s body to jolt. 

“Fuck- please, Dall…” Brendon muttered out, almost rushed. Dallon smiled, standing up and kissing Brendon roughly. 

“What do you want, baby?” Dallon asked, his tone deep. Brendon gulped, making eye contact with Dallon once again. 

“I want you to fuck m-me.” Dallon nodded, letting Brendon’s legs wrap around his torso as they made headway to the bed, letting Brendon fall gently onto the one-year-old mattress that they ever so love. Brendon’s fingers tangled in Dallon’s hair as they kissed, moaning out when Dallon bit down on Brendon’s bottom lip. He pulled away, his eyes dark and needy. 

“Where’s the lube?” Dallon asked Brendon before pressing his lips down Brendon’s chest once again. 

“Bathroom, we fucked in there two days ago in the shower.” Dallon nodded as he got up, slowly walking to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom and grabbed the bottle of the clear gel, coming back to see Brendon waiting very impatiently. Dallon popped the cap open, squeezing some onto his fingers. He rubbed the substance between his digits, warming it up for his partner so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable in any way. Without any warning to Brendon, Dallon pressed his index finger into Brendon, moving it around slightly as Brendon squirmed underneath him. “A-Aah, babe, careful,” Brendon moaned, signalling that Dallon was already hitting Brendon’s prostate, which he doesn’t like when Dallon isn’t actually fucking him. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Dallon whispered, curling his finger a bit and adding another in. “I’m just getting you ready, sweetie, don’t worry.” Brendon nodded, his lips pursed together, keeping the moans in. 

“Dall, fucking do it already,” Brendon sighed, feeling Dallon take his fingers out and hear him shuffle around, soon realizing Dallon was now naked. He opened his eyes, taking in the beautiful sight of his husband’s body. “God… I don’t know how I was lucky enough to find you…” 

“Because you are hot, funny, and romantic. Before you came along, I didn’t know who I liked, and fuck, the only person I will ever love is Brendon Boyd Weekes.” Dallon got back onto the bed and hovered over Brendon’s frame, lowering his face to feel Brendon’s warm breath on his face. “And you’re the only one I want to spend the rest of my days.” Dallon started to grind his hips on Brendon’s, causing Brendon to buck his hips up and meet Dallon’s. They did that for some time, just enjoying their bodies as their cocks rubbed up against one another. 

“Dallon, please, for the love of god, I  _ need  _ you…” Dallon exhaled as he nodded, grabbing the lube and opening it again, taking a good amount into his hand and spread it onto his dick. Brendon smiled at him, watching Dallon’s hand rub up and down his own cock. With that, Dallon spread Brendon’s legs a little more and placed them on either side of his body, slowly sliding into Brendon’s entrance. Just the slow thrusts alone were enough to send Brendon over the edge, watching Dallon’s face twist up as he tried his hardest to go slow, which isn’t his favourite. “You c-can go faster, hun,” Brendon laughed, moaning out as Dallon picked up his pace, his hips now hitting Brendon’s ass. 

“I fucking love you,” Dallon cursed, feeling Brendon starting to claw at his back. “Fuck- scratch me harder, babe.” Brendon clawed even more, knowing he was drawing some blood, but Dallon didn’t care, so Brendon didn’t, either. 

“Can I ride you?” Brendon asked, Dallon stopping and looking at Brendon for a few seconds before nodding, pulling out and laying next to Brendon, waiting for him to get up. Brendon smiled, quickly moving so he was straddling Dallon’s waist. He lifted his ass up, grabbing Dallon’s dick before lowering himself down, moaning out as Dallon’s dick directly hit his prostate. “Fuck.” Brendon began to bounce, Dallon’s hands resting lazily on Brendon’s waist. 

“Why have we never done this?” Dallon asked, watching his dick disappear into his lover’s body. 

“I don’t know, but we’re going this a lot more.” Brendon threw his body down as hard as he could, causing Dallon to moan out when Brendon started to clench down. “I’m gonna come,” He said softly as Dallon started to meet Brendon with thrusts. 

“Do it- fuck, I’m close, too…” Brendon’s body began to shake as he lost control, white stars blurring his vision. Dallon came quickly after, pretty well getting milked as Brendon kept on bouncing for a few minutes before getting off, panting. 

“My god…” Brendon huffed, his chest moving heavily. 

“I like it when you’re in control…”

 

*

 

“I DON’T WANNA!” Max screamed, throwing his plate of pancakes on the floor. Dallon looked over from the stove to see Brendon just sigh, staring at their son. 

“Max, you have to eat.” Brendon said. 

“NO!” Brendon got up, picking Max up from his high chair and brought him to his room, sitting him on his bed. “I DON’T WANT A TIME OUT!”

“Well, you have no choice, mister! You were a bad boy out there. You don’t get to throw your food around that your father worked hard to make for you. So, you’re going to sit here until I say you can leave, is that clear, young man?” Max didn’t say anything. “Is that clear?” Brendon repeated. Max nodded, looking away from Brendon. “Good.” Brendon sighed as he left Max’s room, closing the door and walked back out to the kitchen, seeing Dallon cleaning the mess up. 

“What’s gotten into him?” Dallon asked, throwing the pancakes into the garbage. 

“I don’t know,” Brendon breathed, “I don’t like this new attitude he’s conjured up. I’m not putting up with it much longer. I don’t think I can mentally.” Dallon walked over to Brendon and wrapped his hands around Brendon’s neck. 

“I’ll take over for a bit. You relax. I got it.” Brendon scoffed at his husband. 

“Have fun.” 

 

*

 

Brendon watched from the couch as Dallon chased Max around the house, trying to get him dressed to go see Spencer and Linda. This went on for a good twenty minutes before Dallon actually got clothes on their son, now sweating and trying to cool off before heading over to Spencer’s. 

“I told you he’s a work of art,” Brendon said, watching Dallon fix his hair. 

“I know,” He sighed, “I don’t get where this is coming from! Why is he so out of control all of the sudden?”

“Maybe he feels more control than he should. I don’t know, he goes back to see his physiatrist next week, we’ll talk to her and get some ideas.

  
  



End file.
